


【toruka】捡只猫（番外）

by Anochii



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anochii/pseuds/Anochii
Kudos: 4





	【toruka】捡只猫（番外）

＞＞＞

大清早山下亨是被不知道什么东西发出的窸窣声吵醒的。他皱着眉头，长臂一捞习惯性的想把身边的人揽进怀里，不料却扑了个空。

山下亨迷迷糊糊的睁开眼要找人，可是却连个影子都没看到，只有一团被子缩在床头，被子里还有些动静，那窸窣声就是从这团被子里发出来的。

“贵宽？”

闻声被子里的动静瞬间停止下来。

山下亨又叫了一声，伸手想要把被子掀开。

“别动我！！！”

山下亨觉得自己委屈得很，大清早被吵醒还没有自家恋人甜甜的早安吻就算了还被他凶了。

“贵宽你怎么了？把被子掀开吧？”

“不说。不要。”不容反驳的语气。

“好好好，不说，可是你这样捂着会被闷坏的。”

“我不管！”

山下亨想去强行把被子掀开，可是被子里的恋人不知哪来的劲儿死也不松手。

就这样你拉我扯的僵持了五分钟，山下亨最终还是拗不过森内贵宽，恳求的问他怎样才能从被子里出来。

“你不是要去上班吗，你走我就出来！所以今天不准备早餐了你快走啦！快点快点！”

山下亨更委屈了，之前明明出门前还会撒撒娇要亲要抱，现在又是被凶又是被赶出家门的。

嘤嘤嘤。

＞＞＞

森内贵宽在被子里听着山下亨在房子里活动的声音，听到玄关处房门打开又关闭的声音后悄悄的探出头，在确保房子一点动静都没有之后把被子掀开。

露出的黑色的猫耳和尾巴抖了抖。

他已经快控制不住了，有些慌张的要把身上的衣物脱下来。

该死，发情期居然到了。

＞＞＞

山下亨其实并没有走。

打开门满脑子都是恋人今天异常的举动，他哪还有心思去上班。于是掏出手机站在门口给上司请假，得到批准后又回到家里把门关上了。

山下亨想起恋人说自己走就会从被子里出来。

那小家伙估计以为自己已经走了吧。

男人得意的笑了笑，打开房门，蹑手蹑脚的走进去……

＞＞＞

山下亨不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他看见自己的恋人全裸的趴在床上，双手在大腿间上下活动着。

以及猫耳和尾巴……

森内贵宽完全没有注意到山下亨已经进来了，他现在只想快点解决自己的生理问题。

他浑身瘫软的趴在床上，黑色的猫耳耷拉下来，大半个脸埋在柔软的枕头里，双手不停的套弄着双腿间的挺立，尾巴也紧紧的夹在臀缝之间。

“嗯……to、toru……”

微弱的喘息不经意的叫出了恋人的名字。

山下亨听到森内贵宽这样叫出了名字才回过神来，他上前粗暴的将对方禁锢在自己身下，膝盖挤进他裸露出来的白皙的大腿间。

“！？你怎么……”

森内贵宽慌张的想推开身上的男人。

山下亨的大手对付森内贵宽那两只纤细的手腕绰绰有余。他一只手攥着森内贵宽手腕，把他的双臂固定在头顶，另一只手撑在他的头的一侧。

森内贵宽浑身颤抖着，难耐的扭动着想要挣脱男人的禁锢，但是男人的力气太大了他根本没办法挣脱开。眼角还挂着生理泪水，侧过头想把被山下亨盯到红透了的脸藏进枕头里，却被山下亨扣着下巴把脸扳正，不得不与他对视。

山下亨俯下身体，轻轻咬了一下森内贵宽的猫耳，原本耷拉下来的猫耳一下子立起来。

“贵宽，你在做什么？”男人低声质问。

森内贵宽咬着下唇不肯回答。

男人的手移动到森内贵宽的胸前，修长的手指惩罚似的在乳晕上打转。

受不了撩拨的森内贵宽还是松口了。

“嗯…别这样……是、是发情期啦……”

山下亨还是没停下手上的动作，换食指和拇指揉搓着对方的乳尖。

“贵宽，你说说，你最爱的人是谁？”

“啊嗯……是…是山下亨……你松开我好不好…我好难受……呜……”

男人沿着身下那小家伙的额头、眉心、脸颊、鼻尖细密的亲吻着，然后停在了他的双唇上。

“那你想让我怎样做？”

森内贵宽蒙上一层水汽的双眼与山下亨对视着，满脸的纠结，最后还是带着哭腔小声的回答：

“……操我。”

“嗯？”

“快点……操我……”森内贵宽感觉自己的脸快烧起来了。

男人笑着松开禁锢森内贵宽手腕的手，抚摸着他的脸，吻住了那微微张开的双唇。

舌头在口腔内缠绕间，十指交扣，森内贵宽的一只手搭在男人宽厚的肩膀上，尾巴也悄悄的缠上他的大腿，隔着裤子摩擦着下体。

山下亨知道这是森内贵宽在催促自己，他的大手抚上对方的挺立，来回撸动，唇齿间泄出的呻吟如催情剂，让山下亨的下体又硬了几分。

离开对方的双唇，山下亨在森内贵宽好看的脖颈上留下了几个吻痕，随后含住了他的乳头，不断挑逗着乳尖，时而用舌头舔弄时而用牙齿轻轻拉扯，一只手沿着侧腰摸上来抚慰着另一边乳头。

放过胸前被唾液染上光泽的两点，山下亨的吻还在向下继续，一路吻遍对方的身体，留下唾液的水渍和一个个星星点点的吻痕后停在了股间，看着那胀大的欲望的前段不断分泌出的晶莹的液体，毫不犹豫的张口包覆住。

“唔……！亨……”

欲望在被含在口中吞吐着，舌尖细细的品味着上面青筋，顶端分泌的液体和唾液混合在一起向下流到不断张合穴口。一开始森内贵宽四肢紧紧抠着床单浑身僵硬不敢轻举妄动，快感袭上大脑时森内贵宽亲不自禁的并上双腿，手指抚进男人金色的发丝，仰着头呻吟出声，男人的嘴逐渐朝着大腿内侧进攻。

“咳…贵宽，你尾巴勒着我的脖子我动不了…”

“啊…抱歉……嗯……”森内贵宽慌张的松开男人的脖子。男人的嘴唇在大腿内侧靠近穴口的地方摩挲着，温热的气息喷洒在那里让森内贵宽快要射出来。

在大腿内侧留下几个吻痕，山下亨满意的看着自己的杰作，起身吻住森内贵宽的嘴唇，原本唇角的一点点白浊被吞没在不知道是谁的口中。

山下亨拿起床头摆放着的润滑剂，挤了一些在手中后向下探去，小心的将一个指头伸进去，感受到怀里的人一下子紧张的绷紧了身体。

不管多少次都会这么紧张呢。

他凑上前轻声安抚着，等到那小家伙的身体逐渐放松后才慢慢增加手指的数量。经过几番情事后山下亨已经能快速准确的找到森内贵宽体内的兴奋点，指尖不断的在那个微微的凸起上抠弄。

流下的黏液已经湿透了床单，可山下亨还是没有进入，这样森内贵宽有些着急。

“唔亨…别玩了……快…嗯……快点进来啦……”他伸手想把男人的裤子解开。

这个小家伙一定不知道，越是这样的语气就越是想把他玩坏。

山下亨这样想着，但还是解下裤子把胀痛的欲望释放出来。森内贵宽看着眼前男人的巨大不禁深吸了一口气。

靠近穴口的时候就能感受到入口迫不及待的吸附着顶端，男人缓缓推入，湿润的甬道包覆着前端，然后使坏的停在那里。

“？”森内贵宽瞪着水汪汪的眼睛疑惑的看着男人。

山下亨拉起对方的手臂稍一用力，便让森内贵宽跨坐在自己的腰间。

“想要吗？”

小家伙可怜兮兮的点点头。

山下亨的大手扣在对方的细腰上，一个挺进将所有的欲望都深入到体内。猝不及防的快感让森内贵宽尖叫出声，扭动着腰肢想要更多。

“那你就自己动。”

森内贵宽愣住了，从前做爱的时候他从来没有主动过，男人总是会温柔的帮他解决。因为害羞，他是很不情愿的，但是侵遍全身的情欲和撑满下体的巨大让他难耐不已，他两只手撑着男人结实的胸膛，慢慢的抬起腰艰难的往下坐。

“呜……”森内贵宽的眼泪开始滴滴答答往下掉。

男人用拇指帮他擦去泪水，拉起他的手轻吻了一下他的手背。

“乖。”

来回几次后森内贵宽找到了技巧，上下的速度开始递增，每次坐下去的时候男人都会配合的向上挺，这样就能更加深入一些，并且能顶到那个能让对方尖叫出声的点。森内贵宽双手伸到下面快速的撸动着，不一会儿就射了出来，弄得两个人的腹部都湿答答的。

森内贵宽趴在男人的身上喘息着，只听到男人在他耳边低声的说：“宝贝儿，我还没射。”说完便把森内贵宽背对着压在身下开始一轮抽插。

“呃嗯……啊……”

刚射完疲软的部位又重新抬起头来，山下亨吮吸着身下那人光洁的后颈，一只手悄悄的摸到森内贵宽的尾巴根部，在那里打转。

“那里……不…不要……嗯……”

山下亨笑着看着小家伙一边说着不要尾巴还一边往自己手上缠。

“你的尾巴可比你的嘴诚实。”

离开尾巴，男人的手又抚慰上森内贵宽已经精神起来的前端，指尖坏心眼的在顶端画圈，在森内贵宽不满的呜咽下才加快了套弄的速度。

山下亨把森内贵宽的身子转过来面向自己，欲望在体内转了一圈后又胀了一些。

男人抽插得越来越猛烈，每一次进出都翻出粉嫩的细肉。

宽敞的房间里充斥着肉体碰撞和液体搅动的声音，森内贵宽感觉自己快要被撞出去，紧张的抱住了山下亨。

“不、不行……嗯…太快了……慢…啊嗯……”

森内贵宽抱着男人胡言乱语着，尾巴不自觉的缠在对方的腰部。突然下身一紧，身体猛得抽搐了一下，白色的浊液从挺立中喷射出来。

男人在森内贵宽的颈窝低吟了一声随后也射了出来，精液灌满了对方的体内。

森内贵宽的穴口处已经狼藉一片，全是两个人的精液混着透明的黏液流出来。

“贵宽，我爱你。”山下亨抱住了森内贵宽。

“嗯。”森内贵宽捧着男人的脸，额头抵着额头，明亮的眼睛闪烁着，是充满幸福的色彩，“我也是。”

end.

“诶——原来发情期猫耳和尾巴就会出来啊……”山下亨低头看着躺在自己大腿上玩手机的恋人，手无法自控的在那个毛茸茸的耳朵上捏来捏去。

“怎样啦！！！”森内贵宽的耳朵和尾巴都竖起来，一副很凶的样子。

因为发情期会持续一周左右，所以这些猫的特征都没有消退。

“所以这段时间我要好好‘照顾’你才行啊。说实话，这些要是能一直都在就好……啊！！！”

森内贵宽气急了一巴掌糊在山下亨的脸上。

“走开啦！！流氓！！！”

“明明是你躺在我腿上……”

“闭嘴！！！”

真•end.

2017.6


End file.
